


72 hours

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Gallavich, M/M, mickey ain't shy, this is really hot but cute at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Ian has been working hard and unintentionally ignoring Mickey. Mickey hasn't had his dick in him for 3 days so Ian lets him ride him till he gets everything he needs.





	72 hours

Ian was sat on living room floor in their apartment, crossed legged surrounded by piles of menacing paperwork. His boss had been laying on his workload pretty thick recently. 

Mickey was stood in the kitchen and found himself automatically smiling while he watched his boyfriend's ridiculous concentration face. Ian's eyebrows were furrowed and his freckles were making their more prominent seasonal arrival.

Mickey's eyes flittered down to shamelessly appreciate him and they soaked in his tight, worn top and his bulging arms. The older man stared at his rising and falling chest and swore he could see his lover's abs poking through the thin material. The redhead was wearing grey sweats and Mickey could see the curve of his cock through them, bitting his lip that he was wearing nothing underneath.

Mickey felt his pants begin to tighten with arousal. The older man used to be embarrassed that even just looking at the stupidly attractive love of his life could make him have an instantaneous boner but after a while, Mickey began he secretly loved how turned on the younger boy could get him without even realising. Mickey couldn't help thinking fondly that Ian fucking Gallagher was his everything.

Ian has been preoccupied with work shit for a few days which meant Mickey hadn't been fucked in 72 hours. He knew Ian was stressed and hadn't purposelessly been ignoring him but figured it was time to get his boyfriend to make up for it.

Mickey sighed and leant his back against the kitchen counter; he started to palm himself through his jeans and moaned softly at how much he needed it. Only when his belt jiggled and was discarded loudly on the floor, did Ian poke his head up. He inquired with a genuinely confused tone 'fuck are you doing, Mick?' Mickey rolled his eyes as he wasn't usually pulling his jeans off in the kitchen so he though the answer would be pretty goddamn obvious 

Still, Ian had been annoyingly oblivious to his partner's growing sexual frustration over long weekend. Mickey knew it wasn't his fault so he didn't blame him. In fact, Mickey had tried to convince himself he wasn't a horny teenager who still needed Ian to hold him down and slam into him every day; apparently though, his libido hadn't got the memo. 

Mickey shrugged and commented conversationally 'gonna fuck myself,' as he yanked off his top with little grace and harshly shoved away his boxers. Ian watched his erection spring up and gulped. He turned his back to the Milkovich and attempted to carry on, knowing very well he wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything other than the sexy sounds his boyfriend would soon be emitting from their echoey kitchen. Fuck, the redhead thought, my boss is going to fucking kill me.

Mickey wrapped his hand around his member and flicked his wrist, wishing it was Ian's dexterous hand instead. Ian pretended to ignore the sound of his breath hitching and Mickey hauled himself up to settle his plump ass on the cold countertop. He spread his legs contently, gladly remembering they kept lube in the kitchen. When Ian grinned sheepishly and claimed that it was a necessity in all rooms, he had rolled his eyes, disbelievingly but clearly, the fucker was a genius. 

Mickey automatically whined 'mmm... Ian,' as he first pushed himself in. The younger man turned back around and was shocked at how the scene had developed.

Ian's cock had awoken the second he heard Mickey's first groan but he felt like all of the blood in his body rush when he saw his lover had progressed to laying on the counter, knees spread and finger ficking himself, squirming.

Ian stood up hastily, dragging his feet and shuffling over the mountain of responsibility he should have been doing. His kneed wobbled as he stalked closer and closer, seeing Mickey's head thrown back and pegging his prostate with incredible accuracy. Ian sometimes wondered how the fuck he hadn't just unexpectedly exploded living with the hottest guy he had ever seen. 

Ian's eyes were lustful and he reached over instinctively to slip his fingers in what he could only describe as the world's best ass. Mickey gripped his wrist and ordered 'nuh-huh.' Ian frowned, awaiting an explanation however Mickey just continued to pleasure himself.

Ian licked his lips so Mickey stopped his actions and sat up, peering intently. Ian learned forward to habitually kiss him but he was stopped when Mickey swerved. Ian growled 'what the fuck?' His desire was clear through his tone but there was also a slight bitterness to his rejection. Mickey explained 'only good boys get to help. You haven't touched me in days, Gallagher.' 

Guilt seeped visibly on Ian's face so Mickey stroked his hipbone softly to show he wasn't really upset, he had just been desperate for attention so this was how he wanted to play today. 

Ian relaxed after Mickey silently communicated to him and allowed himself to grow more turned on. Mickey raked his eyes down the upsettingly covered boy and breathed 'strip.' All Ian could comprehend was Mickey's body so he had forgotten he was still clothed.

He made a show of teasingly undressing and the hunger in Mickey's dilated pupils was not missed. Mickey was looking at him like he had hung the fucking stars and shit, it made the other man feel so loved.

Mickey hopped down and ran forward, greedily smashing his lips against his partner. Ian opened his mouth immediately and subconsciously started to grind on Mickey, till he was pushed away.

Ian, the commonly dominant one of the pair, couldn't help but scowl at how he wasn't in charge. Mickey raised his eyebrows and commanded 'lay down, bitch.'

Ian did as he was told on the kitchen floor and felt Mickey straddle his waist. Mickey humped him at the pace he wanted; he was past the point of needing his boyfriend's pleasure in return. 

Mickey stared at Ian through hooded eyes and shared quietly 'you don't even know how fucking badly I've needed your cock. Been feeling like such a goddam slut, desperate for it. Wanted you to fill me up good but you were too busy, Ian.' 

Ian couldn't help looking apologetic even though Mickey's assuring soft caresses on his cheek promised it was actually okay. Still, he felt shitty for not realising his boyfriend had been feeling so horny. Ian opened his mouth 'fuck, baby, I'm so sorry I didn't notice. I always need your ass. I love being inside you, my favourite fucking place to be. What do you need me to do?' Ian realised Mickey was going to do whatever he craved which caused a jolt of excitement to travel through his body.

Mickey stroked his soft ginger hair and rolled his hips over the rock hard monster underneath him. Mickey asked 'will you let me use you for a bit?' Ian nodded feverishly with his lips parted.

Mickey smirked once he had got the go ahead. He lifted his big ass to settle the tip of Ian's head inside of his prepped body. Both boys groaned when they first felt their warm bodies connect. Mickey's confidence started to grow so he demanded 'you don't get to blow your load till I fucking tell you to. You're gonna be my fucking dildo and I'm going to ride you till I finish first. Got it?' Ian gasped at his words and watched in awe at Mickey who was situated beautifully on his lap. 

Mickey stared to slide down, moaning 'ah, fuck.' Ian's eyes widened, memorised at his dick began disappearing inside Mickey. He stroked Mickey's abs and played with his pubes, unable to peel his eyes off him. Mickey found his rhythm and pushed deeper and deeper, engulfing Ian till he bottomed out.

Ian whispered 'fuck, baby. You look so fucking hot. All mine.' Mickey sighed 'needed this so fucking much, Gallagher.' Ian pushed his hips up to meet the thrusts Mickey was creating through his delicious bouncing.

Ian moaned 'shit, should have told me, would have bent you over hard.' Mickey gulped as they both knew he loved it like that. Ian felt Mickey's thick thighs quiver. He admitted 'fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. I thought I was having dick withdrawals.' Ian chuckled breathlessly and hoped to god Mickey was close. Just laying back and watching his happiness get everything he needed had Ian feeling deliriously ready to cum.

Mickey begged 't...touch me.' Ian's strong hand helped tug him as Mickey threw his head back and trembled around Ian. Ian pushed the love of his life through his orgasm and Mickey's ass couldn't help clenching uncontrollably around Ian's dick. 

Mickey pulled the still painfully hard member out of his overly stimulated body and started to kiss Ian's thighs. Ian wiggled and huffed, pleading 'please, Mick, suck me.' Mickey took his length and bobbed his head, smirking as far as his stretched out lips would allow him.

He felt Ian's legs twitch and thrust upwards, desperate for his release, so he pulled off and stared to jerk him closer. He mumbled 'open your eyes.' Ian blinked up and Mickey had to catch his breath at how fucked out and flushed he looked. 

Mickey croaked 'where do wanna cum?' Mickey knew Ian loved when he asked, sometimes he would reply his face or ass but Ian just needed Mickey's warm mouth more than anything so he choked out 's...swallow me.'

Mickey sloppily complied and after a handful of calculated swirls directly onto his slit, Ian's jizz shot down Mickey's throat as two shaking hands gripped the back of his head.

Mickey pulled off and flopped down next to the redhead as they struggled to catch their breath. 

The couple trailed rough fingers down each other's chests, absentmindedly, till they could speak again. Ian snuggled closer and Mickey enveloped his body.

Ian hummed and informed 'I'm gonna tell Valentina to give me less hours.' They both knew money was good but Mickey was still shocked at the suggestion. He promised lovingly 'don't have to fucking do that for me.' He could feel Ian's smile when he spoke fondly 'I want to. Need to look after my man. Make sure he is getting cock up his ass as much as possible.' Mickey snorted a 'thanks.' Ian kissed the top of his head and assured sleepily 'it's no problem, baby. I got you.'


End file.
